


I Once Was Blind

by chaletian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evidence is conclusive; the conflict isn’t with science but with her own construct of Will Graham’s character, which is necessarily subjective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Was Blind

The cells of Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane are not, to be honest, quite as creepily freakish as Beverly had been expecting, which isn’t to say they’re not creepily freakish. They are.

Will Graham is part way down a corridor. As Beverly stops outside his cell, he emerges from the shadows (in a creepy, freakish way, but Beverly is willing to accept that there is no other way of looking in this place).

“Come to gawk?” he says, voice as dry as charcoal powder, blending into the darkness behind him.

“Come to reconcile some facts,” Beverly replies briskly, crossing her arms, and inspecting the man – the monster? – in front of her. To be honest, Will looks better than he has in weeks, and she feels a twinge of guilt that they all apparently assumed _falling to pieces_ was just Will Graham’s natural state in the field.

“What facts are you looking to reconcile?” Will asks. He crosses his arms too, and Beverly’s pretty sure that Crawford and Dr Lecter and Dr Bloom would read all sorts of things into it, but body language isn’t her thing.

“They’re saying that you, y’know, looked so far into the abyss that the abyss looked into you, or something. That Garrett Jacob Hobbs turned you cuckoo, and the encephalitis just made it worse. That’s why you killed all those people. And the evidence that we have supports that theory. Which is unsettling, I’ll be honest.”

Will looks unimpressed. “So what is there to reconcile?”

Beverly wonders how to continue. The evidence is conclusive; the conflict isn’t with science but with her own construct of Will Graham’s character, which is necessarily subjective. How can she say _I don’t believe you did it_ without sounding like an idiot? Without sounding like someone who has taken a pass on reason? She operates within the bounds of science and logic. The simplest explanation is most likely the correct one. The evidence says that Will Graham is the copy-cat murderer and therefore it is most likely that Will Graham is the copy-cat murderer. But there are other explanations; an infinity of absurdities for how Abigail Hobbs’ ear ended up in his mouth, for how bits of victims were tied up in his lures, and maybe amongst them is the truth. She doesn’t believe he did it.

She doesn’t have to say it, and later puts it down to Will’s extraordinary powers of insight – or just a logical deduction as to the reason for her presence. He steps forward and looks her in the eye. He says, “Let me tell you what I see,” and his eyes are clear and she can tell that Will Graham is definitely himself again.

Whether that is a good thing remains to be seen.


End file.
